


One moments leads to another(ghostinnit)

by taylorelise



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, clay/dream - Freeform, ghostinnit, tommy is a ghost!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorelise/pseuds/taylorelise
Summary: this is a story about Tommyinnit before and after he was exiled from his former best friend Tubbo. He tries as hard as he can to keep pushing, waiting for the day he comes to visit, but when he realizes he never will, his life takes a toll for the worst.tw-suicide-selfharm-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Enderman (Minecraft), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	1. the day he would know his fate

Tommy woke up to a loud clap of thunder. Shocked, he gasped and sat up. He shuffled out of bed, and went to take a shower dreading the rest of the day to come. He turned the water all the way to hot and let the droplets burn his skin each time they fell from the faucet. "Shit" He mumbled to himself under his breath when he got out of the shower. He could still feel the sting of the burning droplets pierce his skin. 

After he'd dried himself off, and changed from his sleep ware, he went outside and inhaled a breath of the cold misty air. He winced as the cold air pierced his lungs. The sun hadn't risen yet and he thought to himself "i should go watch the sunrise in Lmanburg, it might be the last one I have.." Sadden by the thought, he quickly shock it away, only a couple seconds later to realize he wanted to go through with it. He turned away from his stone house, and walked towards his favorite spot on the whole place. The cliff with the bench and the jukebox. He trudged up the mountain, trying not to slip in the wet spots the rain had made. Once he was there his memory was instantly recharged with all the happy times he'd spent in Lmanburg with his friends. His eyes started tearing up, and he was awoken from his daze when he felt himself crying. "You idiot" he'd thought to himself, "only weak people cry". After the sunrise, he started making his way towards the meeting room, where his fate lay in Tubbos hands.   
...  
He walked into the room to see that he was the only one that was late. "Weird, I thought i was early." "Has the meeting already begun? I'm early and everyone is already here.." Tommy said with a slightly annoyed tone. This day hadn't exactly put him in the best mode. Dream coughed quietly and glanced at Tubbo. Tubbo glanced at Tommy and the words just started pouring out of his mouth. "We..we already had the meeting Tommy..without you.." Tubbo said quietly. "WHAT! I was here ON time and you've already had the fucking meeting? This meeting is about me if you've forgotten." Tommy said even more angry than he had been when he walked in. Dream turned towards him and said "Tommy, we did this on purpose. You are a NUISANCE Tommy! A nuisance. Nobody, nobody AT ALL wanted you here at this meeting. We ALL voted to tell you the wrong time so we could have this meeting peacefully. This meeting wasn't about "just you" either. It was about the future of Lmanburg and whether or whether not you would be apart of it." Tommy felt as if he has been struck across the face by Dream. Before Tommy could even retaliate or argue against Dreams words, Dream turned towards Tubbo and said "Tubbo, you must decide now..do you want to have to babysit this child.." He spat out, "Or carry Lmanburg on your shoulders without this dead weight" Dream said as he glanced at Tommy. Tubbo looked at everyone around the table, from Lmanburg and the Dream smp , he looked back at Tommy. "Tommy...as my power as president of Lmanburg, you are here by exiled from DreamSmp and anywhere near Lmanburg." Before Tommy could even let those words sink in, Quackity jumped in front of Tommy and faced Tubbo "DUDE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! This is not what we went over! W-we had an agreement, WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" Fundy had now joined into Quackity's conversation and agreed with him. "Tu-tubbo you cant just exile your best friend. Quackity's right we all agreed on what we were going to do!" Fundy practically yelled. Tubbo turned to Dream and said these words coldly "Dream, get him out. Now." The words finally made their way into Tommy's head "Tub-tubbo what?" His eyes were clouded with sadness, and betrayal. He glanced at Tubbo and watched him smirk down upon him as Dream shoved Quackity out of his way. Dream pushed Tommy out the door and into the rain. Tommy stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground, landing on his knees. All he could make out before Dream closed the door to the meeting hall was muffled screams of Quackity and Fundy. He glanced up at Tubbo and the last thing he saw was Tubbo looking almost as shocked as Tommy was. This quite confused Tommy but he quickly focused on getting up before Dream came to him. Dream looked at Tommy with a smirk and said "Lets go loser, you're NEVER going to see this place again."


	2. his “new home”

Dream looked down at Tommy and smirked. "Anything you wanna say before we leave?" he said in a stern tone. Tommy just glared at him for what felt like forever. The only words he could force out of his mouth were "I hate you.". Dream was taken aback. Thankfully the mask he was wearing couldn't give Tommy the satisfaction to see that he had made Dream startled. 

Dream had never heard Tommy speak in such a cold and harsh voice before. Dream grabbed Tommy's arm and started leading him towards the shore of the ocean.

"What about my stuff?" Tommy spat out, his English accent thicker than he wanted it to sound. Dream said nothing as he got the boat ready. Tommy turned to go get his stuff but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a sharp, piercing pain in his leg. Dream's sword had sliced his leg, not deep enough to the bone, but deep enough to not be able to walk well for days. Feeling his leg go weak, Tommy instantly fell to the ground. He heard Dream whisper in his ear "Give me all your stuff". "W-what?" Tommy said wincing in pain, as his leg was bleeding a lot. "Give me your stuff," Dream said louder this time. "Or would you like another scar on your other leg too." He spat out coldly. Tommy, still struggling to balance on his leg, got up, and gave dream everything. Except for the disks, which were safe in his Ender Chest.

Satisfied with what he had done, Dream led him to the boat and snickered as Tommy struggled to get in. Walking towards the engine of the boat, he pushed Tommy and laughed when he saw him fall into the boat. Tommy, instantly filled with the pain harsh enough that it brought tears to his eyes, let out a quiet groan as he tried to adjust himself on the seat. 

Nobody saw him at the time, but Tubbo was standing on the roof of the building, watching everything happen to Tommy. Silently regretting every decision he had made that night.

(fast forward to when Dream is across the ocean) 

Dream calmly stepped out of the boat and watched Tommy struggle to get out. Dream rolled his eyes and threw some gauze at Tommy, letting him wrap his injured leg. 

Tommy glanced up to see Dream scouting out the area. Grabbing the gauze, he wrapped it gingerly around his leg. Wincing after he finished wrapping the last piece, he saw a deep crimson red seeping through the gauze. He sighed and started wrapping more.

Dream came back to the boat to see Tommy staring off to space. He looked dead. Dream caught sight of the bloody gauze and instantly felt guilt creeping his soul. He shook the feeling away and woke Tommy up. "Let's go, Tommy." 

Tommy groaned, but complied. As he was too tired to argue, so he got out of the boat and followed Dream. 

Tommy was starting to fall behind, his leg growing weaker every step. Dream would stop and wait until Tommy was in his sight, and then he would continue again. 

After about 30 minutes of walking, Tommy collapsed to the ground. Dream turned around to hear Tommy whimpering "I-i can't go anymore.. M-my l-leg..." his voice trailed off. 

Dream thought for a moment, then looked back down at Tommy. Tommys face was hidden under the shadow of his hair. It was starting to rain again. 

"Here is fine. Ill be back in the morning, or the next." Dream pearled away right as he said that. 

Tommy grabbed his knees and pulled them to his chest. He burrowed his head into his legs. It was pouring rain now. He felt drops of rain dripping down the side of his face, or maybe they were tears, he couldn't tell anymore. 

Tommy tried to reach sleep desperately, but whenever it came near, the pain of his leg would bring him back to reality. Finally accepting that it would never come, he decided to start building a shelter to hide from the mobs. He could see them off in the far distance, and with his leg, he didnt want to take the chances and deal with the mobs. 

He got up abruptly, forgetting about his leg, and instantly felt dizzy. He reached for the closest thing around him. When he felt the bark of a tree touch his fingers. He wrapped his arms around it to hold him steady. After a few moments, he felt ok and started to collect wood for his base. 

It was almost day time when he had finished collecting supplies. It had stopped raining an hour ago, but when the rain died down, he felt an uneasy presence. It was a dark presence. Not a happy and light feeling like when Ghostbur was around, but a heavy, depressing presence. 

Tommy had tried to shake the dark feeling, but he never seemed to be able too. He sighed, giving up after hours of fighting it, he let the evil entity consume him. He dropped to the ground, and black spots started dancing in his vision. He looked around him one more time before passing out. 

Author's note~~~ 

ty to whoever reads this :) i have the story line planned out but im losing passion to write the story :(. im gonna keep writing though, but it might be a week before i do   
publish a new chapter!


End file.
